La Renaissance d'un clan
by Legolis
Summary: Un inconnu arrive à konoha, il est à la recherche de ses origines et semble très fort, il destabilise même des jounins, parallèlement, une mission très importante attend shika, iruka , kiba et neji. première fan fic publier donc le résumé c'est pas trop ç


**LA RENAISSANCE D'un clan**

Chapitre 2

A l'ombre d'une battisse isolé, Kenji été adossé à un mur en bois. La journée était très ensoleillé ce jour-la. Il avait décidé de s'arrêter là pour la fraîcheur de cette ombre profonde.

Kakashi : _ne distinguant pas tout à fait Kenji : _Humm, cela doit être toi

Kenji : Moi?

Kakashi : oui tu es l'intrus qui s'est infiltré, La personne que tu as espionné m'en a parlé. Tu dois être doué pour avoir mis le doute à un juunin.

Les yeux de Kenji d'un noir infini changèrent et Kakashi pus à peine distinguer quelques mots Kuroi no ... Puis en faisant quelques signes avec ses mains, Kenji prononça un peu plus fort Kyoufushou no jutsu. technique de la phobie

Et là Kakashi fut tétanisé de peur quand sorti de l'ombre son ancien ami Obito.

Obito : Alors Kakashi, Tu vis bien, après m'avoir abandonné et laissé mourir.

Kakashi : C'est impossible, je rêve.

Soudain, Obito s'approcha de Kakashi et lui envoya un coup de poing

Obito : Et ça, tu crois que tu l'a rêvé?

Kakashi : Dissipation

Mais rien ne se produisit, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra mais Kakashi ne pouvait frapper Obito, même sachant que ce n'était pas lui.

Anko arriva et fut surprise de voir Kakashi tétanisé devant un jeune homme d'une douzaine d'année.

Anko : Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici, Kakashi réveille toi. Et Gamin, t'es qui d'abord?

Kenji : Moi, ... c'est justement ce que je cherche. Kakashi, on s'est bien amusé, au plaisir!

Puis Kenji disparu dans un flash lumineux qui ébloui le duo de Juunins. Anko courut voir le ninja copieur qui était tombé à genoux.

Anko : Mais comment est-ce que tu t'es fait avoir par un gamin?

Kakashi : ... Obito ...

Anko : Quoi?

Soudain Kakashi se releva et repris en un instant ces esprits.

Kakashi : Impossible. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui m'ai fait ce genre de chose mais ... A quoi ressemblait ce gosse?

Anko : Il portait un chapeau ressemblant vaguement à ceux de l'Akatsuki et une tunique qui le cachait presque entièrement.

Kakashi : On doit prévenir Godaime tout de suite.

Les deux juunins traversèrent le village à la vitesse du chidori (vla la comparaison). Ils croisèrent Naruto et Hinata qui se promenait après avoir mangé tous les deux des Ramens. Mais quand Naruto dit bonjour à son sensei, celui-ci l'ignora.

Naruto : Mais pourquoi Kakashi sensei ne m'a pas répondu?

Hinata : Naruto-kun ... Il avait l'air ... pressé.

Naruto : Il paraissait inquiet, chose super rare. Tu m'excuses Hinata chan, j'ai envie d'en avoir le coeur net?

Hinata : bien sûr, de toute façon j'ai entraînement avec mon père.

Naruto : Ok, à bientôt.

Puis avant de partir, le jeune blondinet posa sur la joue de Hinata un baiser volé puis parti rejoindre Kakashi et Anko. Hinata n'en revenait pas, le garçon dont elle était amoureuse venait de l'embrasser. Elle parti de son coté avec un sourire et une bonne humeur que remarqua son père.

* * *

_Plus tard : Mission de Iruka, Kiba, Shikamaru et Neji : _

Le voyage se passa sans encombre et après cinq jours de marche, ils arrivèrent à Kumo no Kuni.

Shikamaru : Qu'est-ce que ça peut être chiant les missions diplomatiques ! Se plaignit-il pour la énième fois depuis le début de la mission.

Kiba : Toujours aussi enthousiaste à ce que je vois, lâcha Kiba

Shikamaru : Mouais, enfin du moment qu'on rentre vite je m'en fiche.

Le messager les conduisirent au bureau du Raikage ou lui-même et Iruka était en train d'aborder les termes du contrat, en attendant la fin de cette réunion, nos trois ninjas pouvaient se balader dans le village, ils parcouraient les rues marchandes avec l'enthousiasme et l'énergie d'un des shinobis, le flemme monumentale d'un autre et le silence glaciale du troisième. Neji était mal à l'aise mais tentait tant bien que mal à se contenir et garder son allure fière, il se posait beaucoup de question notamment pourquoi Godaïme l'avait envoyé alors que quelques années auparavant, les ninjas de la foudre avait tenté de découvrir le secret du Byakugan, s'ils se rendaient compte qu'il était dans ce village il aurait sûrement des ennuis même en faisant partie de la branche secondaire, et puis peut-être pas finalement, étant donné qu'un nouveau Raikage avait été élu peut-être que ces querelles cesseraient.

Ils déambulèrent ainsi parmis les multiples échoppes pendant un bon moment, mais l'enthousiasme de Kiba s'estompa vite et les trois shinobis finirent par se lasser et allèrent se reposer sous un arbre aux abords du village. Kiba était adossé à l'arbreavec Akamaru sur ses genoux qui avaient d'ailleurs bien grandit et commençait à devenir lourd pour son maître, celuici ne tarderait pas à pouvoir grimper sur son dos. Shikamaru, lui, était allongé dans l'herbe sur le dos et voguait à son occupation favorite : regarder les nuages. Et enfin Neji après ses longues réflexions était plus tranquille mais il restait toujours muet, après tout, il ne connaissait pas vraiment ses deux coéquipiers mise à part une mission qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, ils ne s'étaient pas trop côtoyé.

Akamaru se mit à gigoter et renifler partout, mais ses efforts semblaient vains, Kiba voyant le comportement plus ou moins étrange d'Akamaru lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, celui-ci lui répondit qu'il sentait une présence mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à determiner où elle se trouvait.

Kiba : Quoi encore ! Déjà lors de mon entraînement avec Kurenaï sensei…, si ça continue je vais devenir parano ! s'exclama-t-il.

C'est alors que deux femmes du village passèrent près de leur arbre, elles semblaient assez mécontentes :

Non mais tu te rends compte ! Les deux Sushiro qui désertent, incroyable j'ai jamais vu ça

Oui mais finalement c'est peut-être mieux ainsi ! Ces enfants maudits… ils me font peur

Mais tout de même, ils faisaient partis de l'élite ! Ils sont trop dangereux.

Tu n'as pas entendu la rumeur ? il parait que le jeune garçon est allé à Konoha no Kuni.

A l'entente du nom de leur village, les trois ninjas prêtèrent plus ample attention à ce que disait ces deux femmes :

Ah bon ? Moi j'avais entendu dire qu'il faisait parti d'un groupe nommé Aka quelque chose, enfin s'il est à Konoha peut être que ce pacte ne devrait pas se faire, on ne sait aps ce qu'ils peuvent comploter…

Elles s'étaient trop éloignées à présent pour pouvoir en entendre d'avantage.

Kiba : Vous avez entendu ça ? Des déserteurs qui viennent se réfugié à Konoha, c'est bizarre.

Neji : Hum… Sushiro se nom ne me semble pas inconnu …

Shikamaru : Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être très apprécier dans se village en tout cas.

* * *

_Konoha : _

Peu de temps après le passage précipité de ses sensei, Naruto les avait rattrapé devant la porte du bureau de l'hokage. Le ninja copieur voulait entrer dans la pièce mais Shizune s'était interposé lui disant que Tsunade était en conférence. Puis une voix se fit entendre.

Tsunade : Entrez !

Kakashi : _en ouvrant la porte _Godaïme, j'ai confirmation qu'il y a un intrus dans le village

Tsunade : Je sais. D'ailleurs il est là, présente toi Kenji.

Kakashi n'avait pas fait attention à l'adolescent debout à côté de la fenêtre.

Kenji : Rebonjour, je m'appelle Kenji Sushiro et je reviens à la maison.

Kakashi : _stupéfait à l'écoute du nom de Kenji _J'en était sûr, pour réussir à m'avoir comme çà, soit il faut que tu soit Itachi ou un Sushiro.

Kenji : Ne m'en veuillait pas, mais vous m'avait déranger pendant que je vérifiais mon appartenance à Konoha.

Kenji était un peu plus grand que Naruto, il avait les cheveux bleu foncé et des yeux d'un noir intense. Il avait les cheveux assez long, qui couvrait ses oreilles. Il portait une veste bleu hyper foncé avec les manches arrachées. Une pochette de sent bons était accrochée sur son bras gauche et un bracelet couleur or sur le droit. Il avait aussi le tatouage des membres de l'ANBU de Kumo no kuni. Il avait en guise de ceinture, un ruban rouge vif très long. Les deux extrémités pendait sur son coté gauche. Il avait comme tout autre ninja, une pochette sur la fesse gauche et une autre sur sa jambe droite. Son pantalon était ample et noir. (comme celui que porte Sangoku dans DBZ sauf qu'il est en noir) Ses sandales étaient aussi noires. Un bandeau de Konoha caché son front. Son visage semblait familier pour Naruto, il n'en revenait pas hormis les deux marques rouge vif qui barré les yeux de Kenji, il ressemblait en tout point à Sasuke. Naruto remarqua également un tatouage magnifique représentant un oiseau possédant sept queues.

Soudain, Sakura entra dans le bureau sans frapper à la porte et se figea en voyant Kenji.

Sakura : Sas...

Puis elle s'évanouït dans les bras de Kakashi.

Naruto : Je n'ai pas rêvé alors, il ressemble bien à Sasuke Mais t'es qui toi à la fin.

Kenji : Je viens de te le dire, je suis Kenji Sushiro.

Naruto : Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ressembles tant aux Uchiwa?

Tsunade fit un signe de tête en guise d'approbation en direction de Kenji, lui permettant de divulguer l'information.

Kenji : Je m'appelle Kenji Sushiro Uchiwa.

Sakura venait de se réveiller.

Sakura : C'est impossible, tout le clan Uchiwa est mort seul sas... et Itachi vivant.

kenji : Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas autoriser à vous divulguer d'autres informations.

Tsunade brisa un silence pesant en disant : En cette minute, Kenji Sushiro devient le troisième membres de la team 7.

Naruto : Hé la vieille, c'est Sasuke le 3eme membre.

Tsunade : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, justement, Kenji le sera jusqu'à ce que Sasuke revienne à Konoha. Maintenant, Kakashi emmène ta nouvelle équipe.

Kakashi : Bien Godaïme. Venez tous les trois, suivez moi.

* * *

_Et de deux chapitre bon là ça fesait un moment que j'aurais dû le faire mais bon dur dur avec tout les devoirs qu'on a et pis le bac blanc les TPE enfin j'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi ! mais bon vaut mieux tard que jamais (enfin vous vous avez rien subi au retard mais Franko oui lol ) bon le chapitre 3 n'est pas encore commencer mais je ne pense pas qu'il va prendre trop longtemps on a plein d'idée ! pis y'aura surement un nouveau perso je compte bien la mettre mais faut voir. bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie (désolé). kiss_

_Legolis_


End file.
